Eren's Daily Lives on Survey Corps
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Eren's strike di tahun baru. (FIC ONESHOT ke4 #caps agak jebol, Fic terpanjang yang pernah ditulis) Warning : Genre unmatch, gareeng, OOC, de el el


Namaku adalah Eren Jaeger, si bocah titan. Disini, di cerita ini, aku akan menceritakan beberapa kisah konyolku dan teman-temanku sebelum ekspedisi ke 57.

Garing? Baru sadar kalau aku ini gak pandai memilih cerita komedi? Namanya juga 'pemburu' (titan)!

* * *

**Eren's Daily Lives on Survey Corps**

**Rate : T – karena beberapa kata tidak dimengerti oleh anak dibawah 10 tahun - #PLAAAAK**

**By Aishi Kichianobe**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning : OOC, Bahasa gaoel, Penggunaan EYD yang sama sekali nggak benar…**

**I don't take any profit by writing this story**

* * *

**Take 1 : Salah ambil**

"Eren, minum teh, yuk!" ajak Armin. Aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Armin, tolong ambilin teh Peppermint untukku, ya!" pesanku pada Armin.

"Okey, Ren!" jawab Armin dan pergi mengambil tehnya sementara aku menyiapkan cangkir dan memasak airnya.

"Ini, Ren!" ujar Armin sambil meletakkan tehnya. Hei, kenapa teh Peppermint warnanya merah? Ah, sudahlah. Aku memang belum pernah melihatnya, kok.

"Min, kita ngeteh dimana?" tanyaku sambil menyeduh tehnya.

"Di ruang makan, lah, kan lagi sepi!" usul Armin, aku mengangguk.

"Emangnya, teh punyamu itu, teh apaan?" tanyaku pada Armin.

"Teh Jasmine, Ren!" jawab Armin.

Saat kami sampai di ruang makan, aku segera menaruh tehku diatas meja.

"Sudah lama gak seperti ini, ya, Min," ucapku.

"Ya… Habis mau gimana lagi, kita kan sibuk dengan Ekspedisi besar ke-57," balas Armin sambil meminum tehnya perlahan-lahan.

"Yep… Adaow! Kau ambil apaan Min! kok teh Peppermint sepedas dan sepahit ini!" jeritku.

"Jangan-jangan, aku ngambil saus sambel ulekan a la Heichou! Duh, maaf Ren… Aku bukan spesalis teh sih!" Armin! Sempet-sempetnya kau ngomong! Lidahku sudah mati rasa, nih! Aku memang anak dokter, tapi nggak tahu satupun ilmu kedokteran!

_(Italic artinya Author yang bicara) Dan hari itu berakhir saat Hanji menuang salah satu ramuan anehnya ke mulut Eren, dan Eren pun terselamatkan._

* * *

**Take 2 : Salah Orang**

"Con, lu punya PSP gak?" tanya Jean.

"Lu itu artinya apa? PSP itu apaan?" tanyaku.

"Eh maaf, kukirain Connie," ujar Jean yang langsung mendapat sentuhan dari belakang.

"Iya, eh Mikasa…" ucap Jean.

"Maaf Jean. Kukirain Eren," jawab Mikasa yang membuat Jean patah hati.

"Hei, Bertolt," ujar Ymir menyentuh pundak Mikasa. Mikasa menoleh.

"Maaf, salah orang," ujar Ymir. Aku jadi tambah bingung. Apa sedang terjadi demam 'salah orang' di markas Survey Corps?

"Sasha," ujar Krista menepuk pundak Ymir pelan. Ymir menoleh.

"Eh, sayangku, ada apa?" tanya Ymir.

"Maaf, ku kirain Sasha, maaf ya Ymir," ujar Krista. Ymir patah hati (terlihat dari tampangnya).

"Hei Reiner," ujar Bertolt sambil menepuk pundak Krista. Krista menoleh.

"Eh, Bertolt?" tanya Krista. Bertolt dan aku jawdrop.

"Hey, Connie, tumben kau tingー ah maaf Bertolt!" ujar Reiner. Aku masih sweatdrop dan jawdrop.

"Hei Jean," Connie menepuk pundak Reiner.

"Are you mad?" tanya Reiner sambil nyengir kuda.

"Maaf Reiner!" ujar Connie.

"Oy Krista!" ujar Sasha yang datang sambil meremas pundak Connie.

'Salah orang terus..' batinku dan Jean sambil berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Uh, Connie? Maaf ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kalian ngapain buat barisan panjang?" tanya Sasha.

"Eren.." ujar Armin menepuk pundak Sasha.

"Armin?" tanyaku.

"La, kalau Eren disana, terus yang kutepuk tadi itu siapa, ya?" Armin mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan… "Maaf Sha! Gomen banget!"

"Oy Armin!" Hanji datang dan meremas punggung Armin. Kami semua yang berdiri akhirnya jatuh, kecuali Armin.

"Akhirnya, gak salah orang lagi…" ujarku.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada Cutterpein gak?" tanya Jean.

"Apaan lagi tuh?!" teriak kami semua.

_Dasar, semuanya ketinggalan jaman kecuali Jean… Tapi, Jean tahu dari mana, ya?_

* * *

**Take 3 : Uji Nyali**

"Bosen nih… Eh Eren," ujar Connie.

"Apaan Con?" tanyaku.

"Kita buat uji nyali khusus anggota Survey Corps, yuk!" bisik Connie.

"Iya ya, masak sama titan gak takut, sama hantu takut," ujarku sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Akhirnya ada juga orang yang setuju dengan ide gue!" ucap Connie.

"Tapi kapan?" tanyaku.

"Malam ini aja Ren… Malam Jum'at," jawab Connie. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Divisi lain juga boleh ikut donk, Daz kan masuk Garrison, dia kan juga penakut, siapa tahu temen-temennya juga berminat!" usulku.

"Benar juga ya… Ayo kita bicarakan dengan _Danchou_! Siapa tahu, dia pengen jadi sponsor!" usul Connie. Aku mengangguk. Kami pun tersenyum jahil.

Ruangan Erwin Smith-san

"Uji nyali, ya? Baik, aku akan menjadi sponsor kalian, semakin banyak yang ketakutan, semakin banyak ku bayar kalian," ujar Erwin-san sambil menyalami tangan kami.

"Oke deh! Ren, kau nyebarin undangan!" ujar Connie. "Terus bantuin gue nyiapin hiasan serem!"

"Oke bos, beres!" ujarku.

"Cepet amat, lu ngirim ke komandan mereka, kan?" tanya Connie.

"Ya iyelah… mau kemana lagi, Con?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya udah, tolong lu cari labu yang biasanya digunakan Petra-san untuk masak kolak! (Hah?! Kolak?! Author ini gak typo, kan?)" suruh Connie.

"Udah," ujar Eren sambil menunjukkan labunya.

"Wut the f*k! Cepet amat lu, tolong lu lubangin kayak yang di film-film!"

"Udah!"

"Widiw… super rapi, lagi!"

"Sekarang taruh lampu di…"

"Udah!"

"Dalamnya…"

"Lalu?

"Tolong gua bikin pakaian yang serem-serem, kalo bisa, tolong jahit!"

"Udah!"

"Kok cuman putih, polos lagi…"

"Kan gua belom nambahin saos cabe…"

"Oh, gomen…"

"Apa lagi?"

"Topeng serem!"

"Udah!"

"Kok mulus?!"

"Slenderman, Bro… Gua penggemar Creepypasta soalnya…"

"Gua gak nyangka kalo lu suka cerita serem, bro,"

"Bocah Titan gitu loh!"

"Nama lu kan Eren…"

"Tapi kan itu julukan gue!"

Aku dan Connie pun terus membuat aksesoris Creepy sampai jam setengah 6.

"Mandi dulu, yuk!" ajak Connie.

"Oke, tapi kita tata dulu dimana letaknya…" ujarku.

"Oke, kita akan laksanakan di luar. Erwin _Danchou_ sudah nyiapin tendanya tuh!" ucap Connie sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Biar orang gak curiga, kita pake plastik item untuk bawa semuanya!" usulku. Connie mengangguk. Kami memasukkan barang kami ke dalam plastik hitam besar dan keluar.

"Yo Eren, Connie!" sapa seseorang yang familiar.

"Annie?!" sahut kami berdua bersamaan.

"Aku dan teman-temanku kesini karena dengar kalau divisi kami ada di giliran pertama, dan tentunya, Hitch ingin tahu apakah dirinya penakut atau tidak," jelas Annie.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" tanya seorang yang, gaya rambutnya mirip Jean. "Ngomong-ngomong aku Marlo,"

"Ini, hanya bagian dari uji nyali. Komandan kami menyuruh kami membawa ini untuk menambah kesan seram," jelasku (bohong).

"Oh, sampai nanti!" ujar Annie dan segera mencari tempat duduk.

Singkatnya, didalam tenda, aku dan Connie memasang semuanya.

"Lo bawa saos cabe, kan, Ren?" tanya Connie.

"Apaan sih yang gue gak bawa?" ujarku sambil menyerahkan saos cabe extra pedes ke Connie dan Connie menuangnya ke penjuru tenda.

"Akhirnya selesai!" ujarku.

"Patungnya tinggal dipasang tentakel buatan!" ujarku pada Connie. Kami memasangnya serapi mungkin.

"Baik, waktunya mandi!" ujarku pada Connie dan ia mengangguk. Kami mandi secepat-cepatnya.

(Bukan POV Eren)

"Kapan ya acaranya dimulai?" gerutu Jean.

"Eren.." Mikasa…

"Connie.." Sasha…

"Dimana mereka?" Mikasa dan Sasha saling berpelukkan.

(POV Eren)

"Baik, maaf semuanya sudah menunggu lama," ucapku lantang.

"Kami dari Survey Corps akan mengadakan Uji Nyali yang disponsori oleh Komandan kami, Erwin Smith-san!" para penguji nyali pun bertepuk tangan dan bersuit-suit.

"Yang pertama, dari barisan Polisi Miiter, Annie, Marlo, dan Hitch!" umum Connie. Mereka bertiga segera masuk kedalam tenda.

"Tidak menyeramkan," gerutu Marlo. Aku dan Connie pun mematikan obor yang menyinari tenda dan Marlo pun teriak.

'Rasain loh, ngeremehin Survey Corps,' batinku.

Aku dan Connie menutup tenda depan agar orang-orang tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Biasa aja, Marlo," ujar Hitch. Yang mana, saat ia berjalan, ia menabrak baju putih itu. Lalu ia melihatnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hitch langsung lompat ke atas pundak Annie, yang mana, Annie kemudian terpeleset saos cabe yang tadi Connie tuang.

"Darah!" sahut Marlo. Annie lalu mencoleknya, dan menjilatnya.

"Bukan, tapi… PEDES!" teriak Annie dan mereka bertiga lari melewati sesi ke2 dan langsung ke sesi ke3. Lalu, mereka menabrak patung itu.

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak mereka bertiga, sedangkan aku dan Connie sudah tertawa sampai perut kami kesakitan.

Mereka bertiga keluar dengan wajah kusut, Bertolt dan Reiner langsung memberikan handuk kecil kepada mereka bertiga.

"Reiner? Bertolt?" tanya Annie.

"Kami jadi panitia," jawab Bertolt sambil tersenyum. Hitch langsung mimisan.

"Makasih ya," ujar Annie. Mereka berdua mengangguk. Lalu, Annie, Hitch, dan Marlo kembali duduk di kursi mereka.

(Bukan POV Eren)

"Annie, sampe kusut gitu…" ujar Mikasa.

"Ya iyalah, orang serem gitu," jawab Annie. Armin hanya tertawa lepas, dan itu bikin Annie blushing sekaligus mimisan.

(POV Eren)

"Selanjutnya, Komandan Garrison, Polisi Militer, dan Survey Corps, Dot Pixis-san, Nile Dok-san, dan Erwin Smith-san! Tantangan dari Reiner Braun untuk para Komandan tercinta kita!" sahutku dan Connie. Reiner hanya bertepuk tangan.

"Silakan semuanya," ujarku. Connie menutup tenda depan.

"Cerdas juga ide bawahanmu, Erwin," puji Pixis-san.

"Terimakasih, pak," ujar Erwin-san.

"Hei, Erwin! Kau harusnya sudah tahu, kan, apa saja sesi-sesinya!" ujar Nile-san.

"Sudah dibilang, aku hanya sponsor yang mendukung mereka," ujar Erwin-san.

"Itu apa, ya?" tanya Pixis-san sambil menunjuk baju putih 'itu'.

"HANTU!" teriak Erwin-san dan Nile-san sambil bergidik. Lalu, mereka lari dan terpeleset saos cabe. Sementara Pixis-san hanya berjalan santai.

(Bukan POV Eren)

"Apaan nih Erwin?" tanya Nile.

"Sumpah, bro, gue ndak tahu!" jawab Erwin sambil merinding.

"Darah bukan, ye?" tebak Nile.

"Mana mungkin?!" ucap Erwin.

"Kan bisa pake darah Titan Eren,"

"Tapi aku gak denger petir tanda si Eren berubah, selain itu, darah titan kan mudah menguap,"

Dot Pixis datang dan melihat mereka berdua jatuh. Ia lalu mencolek 'saos' tersebut, dan mengatakan, "Ini anggur terenak dan terpedas yang pernah kucoba,"

Erwin dan Nile hanya saling berpandangan. Lalu setuju kalau itu hanya saos cabe.

"SESI KEDUA!" teriak Eren.

_Ini akan dibagi beberapa part deh, soalnya kepanjangan… salahkan Eren yang memilih cerita ini…_

* * *

**Take 3a : Uji Nyali Pt2**

(Masih bukan POV Eren)

"Sesi kedua moga gak serem-serem amat, ya!" kata Nile. Tiba-tiba, api di tenda itu padam seketika.

"AAAAAA!" Erwin dan Nile menjerit, sementara Pixis hanya diam saja.

"_HOHOHOHOHOHO!"_ Connie menyalakan lampu di dalam labu dan menjadi pengisi SFX untuk labu itu.

"Hari ini Natal apa Haloween sih?" tanya Pixis mulai merinding.

"_WHY NOT BOTH!?_" kali ini, Eren yang bersuara.

"Membayangkannya saja, sudah bikin ngeri…" ujar Nile. Lalu, ia melihat sebuah kursi besar yang dihias layaknya takhta seorang raja.

"Itu gak termasuk, kan?" tanya Erwin. Lalu kursi tersebut berbalik dan menampilkan… Tulang belulang!

Erwin, Nile, dan Pixis memucat, lalu mereka berlari dan ketemu bang Slenderman. Wajah mereka makin memucat, dan akhirnya sampai di pintu keluar.

"Ini, silakan, Pak…" ujar Reiner dan Bertolt sambil sweatdrop dan menyerahkan handuk kecil.

"Serem kali, ya? Aku mau daftar, ah… Mikasa mau?" ajak Armin. Mikasa mengangguk, lalu, mereka pergi ke tempat pendaftaran.

"Armin aku ikut!" ujar Anka.

"Boleh, kok, Anka-san!" kata Armin.

(POV Eren)

"Selanjutnya, Daz, Hannes-san, dan Kitts Woerman 'si bapak kegalakan' dari barisan Garrison!" umumku lantang. Daz langsung gemetar ketakutan. Dasar penakut. Belom aja masuk.

"Silakan, ini handuknya, Daz…" ujar Connie sambil menyerahkan handuk kecil kepada Daz.

"Makasih Con…" ujarnya.

Aku dan Connie menutup kembali tenda depan.

(Bukan POV Eren)

"Gelap juga, ya…" komentar Hannes.

"Keluarlah hantu!" teriak Kitts.

"GYAAAAAAA!" tunjuk Daz. Hannes dan Kitts menoleh. Baju dan wig 'itu' bergoyang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan mereka bertiga teriak sangat kencang dan melewatkan sesi 2 (lagi).

"Hai bang muka rata," sapa Kitts pada patung Slenderman. Patung itu bergerak (Di gerakkan oleh Eren dan Connie).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mereka bertiga menjerit keras sekali dan keluar dengan muka super duper pucet. Reiner dan Bertolt yang ada di dekat pintu keluar, hanya jawdrop sambil menyerahkan handuk kecil pada mereka.

(POV Eren)

"Peserta terakhir, dari barisan Garrison dan Survey Corps, Anka, Mikasa, dan Armin," sahutku dan Connie dengan lantang dan bersemangat. Semuanya bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Mari kita saksikan mereka di TAKE 3B!" sahutku lagi.

_Pake iklan segala, Eren nih… Silakan scroll, para Readers! The last of uji nyali!_

* * *

**Take 3b : Uji Nyali pt3 (The last)**

"Sebelumnya, kami peringatkan, Uji Nyali ini FOR FUN ONLY," ujar Connie.

"Jika Anda menderita sakit karena ini, maka, silakan ke WC!" sambungku.

"Silakan masuk, 2 nyonya dan 1 tuan," ujarku.

(Bukan POV Eren)

Armin, Anka, dan Mikasa berdoa dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, api dalam tenda mati disiram air (Ya iyalah, Author Herp!) dan mereka meneguk ludah.

"_HIHIHIHIHIHIHI…_" baju itu bergoyang sendiri dan mengeluarkan suara. Mereka ketakutan dan berlari. Lalu, kepeleset.

"Ini saos cabe bukan? Kok rada cair?" tanya Armin.

"Nggak pedes," ujar Mikasa.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Anka. Kenapa? Labu tadi bergerak sendiri, muter-muter sambil ketawa. Lalu, kursi tadi juga bergerak. Lalu, tulang belulang itu menari-nari sendiri sambil ketawa jahat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit mereka bertiga sangat keras. Lalu, sampailah mereka pada Slenderman. Tunggu, patungnya terbalik! Lalu, patung tersebut berputar dan tentakelnya bergerak-gerak sendiri seakan akan menangkap mereka. Mikasa saja sudah pucat melihatnya, apalagi Anka dan Armin. Mereka langsung menuju pintu keluar.

(POV Eren)

"Selamat! 3 peserta terakhir kita selamat!" teriakku.

"Eren, Connie, sumpah… Serem banget…" ujar Armin sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Kalian hebat memberi SFX! Baju putih dan wig hitam tadi sampe bergerak dan ketawa…" Mikasa terpotong.

"Ketawa? Tapi kami cuman buat dia bergerak!" ujar Connie.

"Bagaimana dengan saos untuk kepeleset tadi, kok agak cair?" tanya Armin.

"Armin, saos cabe kan kental. Kok cair?" tanyaku balik.

"Selain itu, gak pedes," ujar Mikasa.

"Gimana dengan labu muter-muter dan ketawa itu?" tanya Anka-san.

"Kami cuman nambahin suara ketawa aja, sueerr…!" jawabku.

"Tentang tulang belulang itu? Kok nari + ketawa?" tanya Armin.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami hanya muter kursinya aja!" jawab Connie.

"Kalo tentang patung muka rata yang berbalik dan tentakelnya bergerak sendiri?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kami, sekali ini, cuman gerakin tentakelnya aja!" jawabku dan Connie bersamaan. Mereka bertiga bingung. Reiner dan Bertolt jawdrop dan sweatdrop disaat bersamaan.

"Para hadirin," ujarku. "Terimakasih kepada kalian sudah menerima tantangan kami untuk uji nyali. Dan seperti yang saya bilang, bila sakit karena Uji Nyali Survey Corps ini, silakan ke WC!"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih!" ucap Connie.

"Saya, Eren Jaeger,"

"Dan saya, Connie Springer,"

"Undur diri!"

Para hadirin bubar. Aku dan Connie masih memikirkan perkataan Armin, Mikasa, dan Anka-san tadi. Lalu mematung karena kami mencapai sebuah pemikiran…

"INIKAN MALAM JUM'AT!" teriakku dan Connie bersama-sama.

_Well, bagian timnya Armin cukup Creepy, bukan? Masih misteri, kenapa?! (Authornya gak tahu kenapa dia ngetik ini)._

* * *

**Take 4 : Main Arisan**

"Hei Bocah Titan!" panggil Hanji-san padaku. Aku menoleh.

"Ada apa, Hanji-san?" tanyaku.

"Main arisan, yuk!" ajaknya.

"Arisan itu apaan? Apa sejenis permainan bayar-bayar?"

"Yep,"

"Siapa aja yang main?"

"Aku, Petra, Levi, Erwin, Mike, Moblit, dan Nanaba. Kalau bisa, aku akan mengajakmu dan teman-temanmu,"

"Aku daftar Hanji-san!"

"Baik! Ajak kawan-kawanmu, Eren,"

Aku segera ke asrama para cewek dan bertemu Nanaba-san.

"Eren? Apa perlumu?" tanyanya.

"Ano, apa Nana-san main arisan dengan Hanji-san?" tanyaku.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku… pengen ngajak Mikasa dan yang lainnya,"

"Silakan masuk,"

Aku melangkah dan mengetuk pintu kamar Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, dan Krista.

"Masuk, ah! Eren?" tanya Sasha.

"Ada yang mau main arisan dengan Hanji-san?" mendengarnya, semuanya yang di ruangan jadi terkejut.

"Kalau Eren…"

"Aku juga ikut dan berencana mengajak yang lainnya juga," ujarku.

"Aku ikut," aku segera mencatat di tanganku, Mikasa.

"Aku ikut!" Krista.

"Ikut!" Sasha.

"Kalau…"

"Sudahlah Ymir, aku tahu alasanmu ingin ikut, pasti gara-gara Krista, kan?" aku langsung mencatat nama Ymir. Ia hanya blushing.

"Ya sudah, kata Hanji-san, akan dimulai besok karena besok hari Senin!" ujarku. Mereka mengangguk. Aku pun segera menuju asramaku.

"Hei, apa ada yang mau maen arisan dengan Hanji-san?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu. Semua membulatkan matanya.

"Kau main Eren? Itu kan permainan…"

"Erwin-san dan Levi-san juga ikut!" tegasku.

"Ya udah, aku!" Connie.

"Ikut juga deh!" Jean 'si kuda jones'.

"Rein Bert Aru!" Reiner, Bertolt, Armin.

"Makasih, dimulai hari Senin!" ujarku dan segera menuju Hanji-san.

"Bagaimana Eren? Wah! Semuanya mau ikut maen!" ucap Hanji-san dan mencatat nama-nama yang kutulis si tanganku. Setelah selesai, Hanji-san menyelupkan tanganku ke genangan lumpur terdekat, jadilah… tangan seorang Eren Jaeger yang dekil.

"Untuk apa dicelupin, Hanji-san?" tanyaku.

"Untuk ambil DNS, Ren," jawabnya.

"DNS itu apa?"

"Salah sebut, maksudnya DNA," GUBRAK.

Besoknya…

"Pagi dunia!" teriak Hanji-san.

"Hanji-san, pagi-pagi udah semangat," komentarku sambil mengaduk susu.

"Ya iyalah! Hari ini kan kita udah mulai bayar arisan!" ucapnya. Aku langsung menyemburkan susu yang ku minum.

"Anjrit, aku lupa! Berapa bayarnya?" tanyaku.

"0.9 $ per hari!" jawabnya.

"Kenapa gak sekalian 1 $ aja?"

"Meringankan mereka yang nggak punya 0.1 $-nya!"

"Tapi," potong Mikasa. "Di Karanese, maen arisan, bayarnya Cuma 0.5 $. Tapi, yang main ada ratusan,"

"BYUUUUURR!" tumben sekali, Heichou menyemburkan kopinya. Ke, arah, Erwin-san.

"Maaf Erwin!" ujarnya. Erwin mengangguk sambil mencari air. Akhirnya, wajahnya bersih dari kopi. Tapi, ya, masih bau.

"Aku sudah menetapkan makanan yang akan dibawa selama ekspedisi beberapa minggu lagi. Kita akan membawa… Roti Abon khas Auruo!" umum Erwin-san yang sontak, membuat kami kejang-kejang.

"Ngenes amat, Erwin!" ucap Mike.

"Iya! Kok Cuma roti! Kagak bawa sup!" ucapanku sepertinya membuat hening.

"Ngapain bawa sup, Eren?" tanya Armin.

"Wall Maria kan 100 km dari Wall Rose! Siapa tau ada yang ngidam sup buatan emaknya!" jelasku.

"Orangnya ya kamu," ujar Jean.

"Tahu ajaー" dan, aku dikeroyok.

"Oke, mana bayarannya! 0.9 $! Kalo udah bayar semua, kita kocok siapa yang dapet pertama!" kami segera bayar ke Hanji-san.

"Kocok-kocok…." Lalu, Hanji-san mengambil sebuah kertas. "Yang dapet pertama, adalah… Eren Jaeger!"

"Aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku.

"Congratulalit, Eren!" ucap Mikasa.

"Wait… Mikasa, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyaku.

"Cong-ra-tu-la-lit!" semuanya mematung.

"Yang bener itu congratulation, Mikasa!" koreksi Sasha.

"Tulalit emang artinya apa?" tanya Mikasa.

*Gubrak!* yang cowok jatuh.

*SIIIIIINNGG* yang cewek mematung.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa mejanya udah bolong gini?" tanya Bertolt yang baru bangun.

"Bertolt! Titanku bayar arisan!" seru Hanji-san.

"Berapa?" tanyanya.

"0.9 $!" jawab Hanji-san.

"Ini," ia menyerahkan uangnya.

"Reiner ikut aku," yang dipanggil hanya menurut.

(Bukan POV Eren)

"Apaan Bertl?" tanya Reiner.

"Kayaknya Hanji-san udah tau aku ini Titan Shifter," ujar Bertolt.

"Kagak usah dipikirin, Bertl, Hanji-san emang gitu orangnya, sampe-sampe Armin juga dipanggil 'Titanku'," jelas Reiner. Bertolt lebih baik.

(POV Eren)

Seminggu kemudian, 3 minggu lagi, kami akan melaksanakan Ekspedisi Luar Dinding ke-57

"Wah Eren, banyak juga kau dapat, totalnya 107.1 $!" ujar Hanji-san padaku dan memberiku uang.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Hanji-san!" ucapku sambil menerimanya.

"Kemaren aku udah ngocok, yang dapet kedua adalah… Jean Kirschtein!" umum Hanji-san.

"YEAY!" girang Jean. "Akhirnya aku bisa ngirim uang ke ibuku!"

Aku.

Hanya.

Pundung memikirkan tentang ibuku. Kenapa dia ingatkan?

"Nee, Eren. Maaf ya," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku hanya membalasnya.

"Kenapa sedih, Eren? Kau kan baru mendapat uang!" ucap Eld-san.

"Enggak, aku hanya sedih akan misi ini, entar, harusnya sampe sini! Mana Author!? Ceritanya sudah berakhir saat aku mendapat uangnya!" ucapku dan langsung menutup handycam, kameramennya itu, ternyata… Anka Rheinberger-san…

_Cerita diakhiri dengan author digebuk Eren. Sampai jumpa di take 5!_

* * *

**Take 5 : Uji Tahan Tawa**

"Jaeger, tolong panggil Petra," suruh Levi Heichou padaku.

"Oke," ujarku sambil meninggalkan ruangan Heichou.

"Ah, Petra-san!" ucapku menyapanya saat kami berpapasan di jalan.

"Aku pasti dipanggil Levi, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Jaa Eren!" dia langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Hey Eren!" panggil Moblit-san.

"Ya, ada apa, Moblit-san?" tanyaku.

"Hanji Buntaichou memanggilmu!" jawabnya.

Ada apa, ya? Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk, atau… eksperimen.

Ruangan Hanji-san

"Ada apa Hanji-san?" tanyaku.

"Connie, Sasha, dan aku punya ide gile, Ren!" jawab Hanji-san sambil ketawa nista. Connie dan Sasha juga ikut-ikutan.

"Apaan? Aku setuju aja kalo aku panitia," kataku.

"Kita akan mengadakan tahan tawa dan Erwin sudah jadi sponsor lagi, Ren!" ucap Connie.

'Pasti ini Take ada part-part-nya…' batinku melirik ke kameramen, alias Hannes-san (Tapi sejak kapan dan kenapa member Garrison yang selalu jadi kameramen?).

"Oke! Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan para pelawak!" ujarku.

"Siapa aja?" tanya Sasha.

"Mikasa, Heichou, Jean, kalian berdua, Hanji-san dan…"

"SIAPA?"

"Jangan kaget… Mike-san dan Nanaba-san!"

"APA! IDE BAGUS EREN!" teriak mereka bertiga sampe-sampe kuping ini error.

"Ya, jangan teriak-teriak! Kita harus cari orang yang nahan tawa! Akan ada 3 grup! 1 grup minimal 3 orang!" ucapku.

"Ide bagus entah kenapa selalu muncul dari kepalamu, Eren!" puji Connie.

"Sankyuu~. Tapi, aku harap kalian berdua bintangnya," ujarku.

"Jam berapa, Hanji-san?" tanyaku sambil mendesain posternya.

"Jam setengah 7 Ren!" jawabnya. "Undang seluruh divisi, ya!"

"Sudah kukirim," ucapku pelan.

"Apa sih rahasia lu sampe cepet banget ngirim suratnya? Gue masih penasaran, Ren!" kata Connie.

"Te-Le-Port!" ujarku.

"Hissatsu Telepo—" Sasha dan Hanji-san mulai ngidol. Untungnya, Connie sudah menutup mulut Sasha sementara Moblit-san menutup mulut Hanji-san.

"Siapa pembawa acaranya?" tanyaku .

"Kami sudah putuskan, kau dan Moblit," jawab Hanji-san. Aku dan Moblit-san saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

"Kabur yuk," ajak Moblit-san. Aku mengangguk. Lalu kami lari ke asrama.

"Hei! Mau kemana?" tanya Hanji-san.

"NYUSUN ACARA!" jawab kami berdua.

"Ayo, Hanji-san, kita siap-siap," ajak Connie. Hanji-san mengangguk. Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena nguping.

Di asrama…

"Gimana nih? Yang daftar banyak banget," ujarku kepada Moblit-san.

"Mana? BUSEEEEEEEET! Kebanyakan!" Moblit-san terkejut.

"Dari Military Police, Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse, Marlo (dalam hati : sialan itu) Sand (dalam hati : Marlo si pasir :v), dan Nile Dok (dalam hati : komandan teladan). Lalu, dari Garrison ada Anka Rheinberger, Kitts Woerman, Hannes, dan Dot Pixis (dalam hati : komandan teladan juga ini). Dan dari kita, Armin Arlert, Erwin Smith (dalam hati : terlalu teladan), Ymir, Krista Lenz, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Auruo Bossard, dan Gunther Schultz (dalam hati : terlalu… buseet…)," jelasku panjang kali lebar pangkat 10.

"Napas, Ren. Kayaknya tadi kau bicara sambil nahan napas," ucap Moblit-san.

"Emang…" kataku terengah-engah.

"Jadi, pertama kata sambutan, kedua acara inti, ketiga penutup. Ini semudah menulis surat,"

"Kata sambutan dan penutup-nya? Susah banget, Moblit-san,"

"Ya, memang, jadi bantu aku,"

2 jam kemudian…

"SELESAI!"

"Nah, kami juga selesai!" ucap Connie yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Mana para pesertanya?" tanya Sasha. Aku segera menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada mereka.

"BUSYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! YANG DARI KITA SENDIRI BANYAK BANGET!" teriak mereka bertiga, bikin aku dan Moblit-san pingsan.

"ADA APA?" tanya Levi Heichou yang ada di depan pintu.

"Kalian harus menghibur banyak orang," ujar Hanji-san.

"Mana? Buset ini mah," kata Mikasa setelah melihat kertas tersebut.

"Ya. Ayo mandi. Masak kita tampil bau keringet gini?" ajak Nanaba-san yang baru muncul. Kami mengangguk, apalagi Heichou yang bersemangat mandi.

SKIP, Jam setengah 7

"Baik, saya, bocah Titan, Eren Jeager,"

"Asisten Hanji Buntaichou, Moblit Berner,"

"Kami berdua, resmi membuka acara ini!" teriakku dan Moblit-san bersama-sama. Para penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Baik, para anggota yang tidak ikut, kami persilahkan untuk menggoda para peserta!" ucapku lantang.

"Bagi yang mencari Levi Heichou, ia adalah pelawaknya," umum Moblit-san.

Para penonton? Terkejut luar bi(n)asa.

"Baik, karena pesertanya cukup banyak, kami akan memilih secara acak 3 peserta dari 3 divisi yang berbeda," ucap Moblit-san.

"Baik, silakan berdoa Anda dipilih," ujarku.

_PART 2!? Dibawah… Tapi, jangan marah kalo yang menang itu... orang-orang yang tidak biasa dan dikenal sebagai orang yang ceria._

* * *

**Take 5a : Uji Tahan Tawa pt2**

"Orang pertama, dari divisi Polisi Militer, Annie Leonhart!" Annie segera maju kedepan.

"Kedua, dari divisi Survey Corps, Armin Arlert!" Armin maju.

"Ketiga, dari divisi Polisi Militer lagi, Marlo pasir! #eh" semua penonton tertawa.

"Kesalahan, Marlo Sand maksudnya!" ucapku sambil membetulkan ucapan Moblit-san tadi yang salah. Marlo langsung menuju ke kursi peserta.

"Penghibur, Jean Kirschtein," aku dan Moblit-san mundur. Jean maju.

(Bukan POV Eren)

"Baik, peserta tidak boleh ketawa, memperlihatkan gigi, bicara, nutup mata, menghadap ke arah lain, menutup telinga, menutup mulut, dan menyeringai," umum Jean.

"Baik, saya butuh sukarelawan. Saya panggilkan… Moblit Berner-san," ucap Jean. Moblit maju dari belakang layar.

"Apa Moblit-san merasa aneh?"

"Tidak,"

"Apa Moblit-san merasa hampa?"

"Ya,"

"Maka, nyanyikan lagu ini," Jean menyodorkan selembar kertas. Moblit tepuk jidat. Ia berdehem.

"_Pernahkah kau merasa… hatimu hampa_

_ Pernahkah kau merasa… hatimu kosong! _[1]" nyanyi Moblit yang membuat para penonton cekikikan. Armin hampir tertawa. Annie biasa aja. Marlo tersenyum (keluar gigi [2]) tanpa sadar.

"MARLO GUGUR!" sahut Eren sambil memegang perut.

"Ya elah…" Marlo kembali ke kursi tempat ia duduk sebelum dipanggil tadi.

"Joke selanjutnya Jean! Sampai satu lagi gugur, kau boleh kembali!" ujar Eren.

"ADAAOW!" Jean mengerang. Moblit ternyata menjitaknya.

"Apaa salah saya, mak?" tanya Jean pura-pura melebaykan suaranya.

"Udah tahu itu lagu kesukaan emak, masih kamu suruh bapak nyanyiinnya!" Ternyata, Moblit bisa jadi banyak peran.

"Ampun mak!"

"Mending saya buang kamu ke Samudra Atlantik, baru hidup emak tenang!"

"Emak macam apa emakku ini?" lalu, baru ia mau pergi, Nanaba yang habis makan pisang membuang kulitnya sembarangan (dengan sengaja). Lalu, Jean terpeleset hingga sampai ke kamarnya.

"EH!? KENAPA AKU ADA DI KAMAR?!~" Jean yang bener-bener terkejut langsung menjerit kencang. Sontak, Annie tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja. Armin? Ia tersenyum tanpa memperlihatkan gigi, mukanya pun sudah pucat.

"Annie gugur! Armin pemenang ronde pertama!" sahut Eren. Kontan, semuanya terkejut. Kok Armin? Kan Annie terkenal dengan 'facepalm'nya!

"Baik, 3 orang selanjutnya adalah…" ujar Eren cap-cip-cup.

"Erwin Smith-san dari Survey Corps!" sahut Moblit.

"Nile Dok-san dari Polisi Militer!" sahut Eren.

"Dan… eh! Mengejutkan, Dari Garrison, Dot Pixis-san!" sahut Moblit dengan nada agak kebingungan.

Eren dan Connie cengo. Mereka berdua heran kenapa mereka bertiga selalu bersama.

"Saya memanggil Levi Heichou untuk melawak," ujar Eren. Levi maju. Ia hanya diam selama 5 menit.

"Baik," akhirnya ia bersuara. "Aku butuh sukarelawan,"

Siapa sih yang gak mau? Jawabannya Author (ditampar semua penggemar Levi).

"Aku memilih, Marlo Sand," ucapnya singkat. Patahlah semua harapan para cewek.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Marlo. Levi melompat ke atas bahunya, lalu berdiri.

"Saya akan menceritakan kisah masa lalu saya!" sahut Levi. "Selengkapnya di TAKE 5B!"

_[1] UNGU – Hampa Hatiku_

_[2] Memperlihatkan gigi_

_Author berencana membuatnya 6 part. Ya, lihat aja nanti…_

* * *

**Take 5b : Uji Tahan Tawa pt3**

(Masih bukan POV Eren)

"Baik, dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan tutup telinga," ujar Levi. Ia berdehem.

"PADA 7 TAHUN YANG LALU! AKU HANYA ORANG BIASA DAN MERUPAKAN PENJAHAT DI IBUKOTA! HANYA PADA SAAT ITU, ERWIN SMITH, MIKE ZACHARIUS, DAN ANGGOTA SURVEY CORPS LAINNYA DATANG. MEREKA BILANG BAHWA KEMAMPUANKU LEBIH BAIK DIMANFAATKAN UNTUK KEBEBASAN UMAT MANUSIA," ia berdehem lagi.

"NAMUN, SAAT PELANTIKAN TERGREGET SEDUNIA ITU, ERWIN YANG MAU MENENDANGKU, MALAH TERPELESET GENANGAN AIR. KARENA HAL ITU, AKU BERONTAK. KENAPA? BAJUKU KOTOR! AKU SANGAT KESAL SAMPAI-SAMPAI INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA," berdehem lagi. Author masih mau neken capslock super jebol ini.

"DAN SAAT ITU, AKU MEMPELAJARI SEBUAH PELAJARAN. SEORANG KOMANDAN YANG CEROBOH, BAWAHANNYA MUNGKIN JUGA IKUT CEROBOH. CONTOHNYA, SEORANG HANJI ZOE, DAN SEORANG NANABA YANG MEMBUAT JEAN TERPELESET BEGITU INDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNYA!" ia berhenti, lalu, melihat para peserta. Nile sekarat karena kebanyakan ketawa, Erwin facepalm, Pixis ikut facepalm karena habis mabuk.

"Nile-san gugur!" sahut Moblit. Nile langsung di gotong Kenny Ackerman (muncul darimana?) ke tempatnya semula.

"Baik Heichou. Aa! Heichou?!" teriak Eren. Kenapa? Karena ia melihat Marlo yang berlumur darah (saos tomat) dan pisau ditangan Levi dengan darah (saos tomat) juga.

"Heichou…"

"Sudahlah bocah, pisau ini pisau mainan milik Dieter," Erwin jatuh dari kursinya dengan muka ketawa nista (?). Sedangkan Pixis masih facepalm karena masih mabuk. Dieter yang merasa dipermalukan tapi tetap saja, ia malah ketawa 'Bejatz' (Loh?).

"Erwin Danchou gugur! Pixis-san pemenang ronde ke 2!" sahut Eren.

'Kukira Danchou masih bisa menjaga wibawanya, ternyata sama saja seperti saat Uji Nyali seminggu lalu,' batin Eren sambil terkikik geli.

"3 nama berikutnya adalah…" ucap Moblit.

"Garrison, Anka Rheinberger!" sahut Eren.

"Survey Corps, Reiner Braun!" sahut Moblit.

"Polisi Militer, Hitch Dreyse!" sahut Eren.

"Penghiburnya, Hanji Zoe dan asistennya, Moblit Berner!" umum Eren lagi.

"EH?! Tapi, kenapa lu gak diskusi dulu sama gue, Ren?" tanya Moblit.

"Ini kejutan, Moblit-san!" jawab Eren enteng.

Moblit pasrah saja… asalkan dengan Hanji, tak apalah. Lagian, 2 hari yang lalu, ia mabuk-mabukkan gara-gara Hanji juga. Mungkin, pikirnya, semacam ajang balas dendam.

"Baik! Kami akan memberikan pantomim!" teriak Hanji bersemangat. Mikasa dan Sasha kejang-kejang.

"Baik, di mulai!" ucap Hanji. Ia pura-pura memakan pisang. Lalu, membuangnya sembarangan. Ia makan terus sampe terlihat seperti gundukan. Lalu, Moblit lewat situ, dan… maunya pura-pura kepeleset sih, tapi kenapa kepeleset beneran? Mendingan nyampe di kamar kayak Jean, lha ini?

Nyampe di dapur…

"Bagaimana reaksi kalian… BYUSHET!" teriak Hanji.

Bagaimana?

Hitch : Ketawa sampe matanya putih.

Reiner : Poker Face.

Anka : senyum-senyum sendiri, ia sadar ia memperlihatkan gigi, sambil mengumpat "kurang asyem," berkali-kali.

"Penonton! Ada raksasa! Lari!" teriak Eren. Penonton kebingungan. Eren menunjuk Anka. Anka berdiri sambil memegang pedang 3DMG.

"Ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun Anka-san!" Eren, Author dan pembaca tak menyangka bahwa kau akan bernasib ngenes se-ngenes bagaimana Levi dengan statusnya, 'JOMBLO' (di jewer dan di fabulous kick Levi).

"Anka dan Hitch gugur! Reiner pemenangnya!" sahut Hanji senang.

Penonton? Sangat kaget, baru 1 putaran di ronde 3, pemenang sudah didapatkan.

"Baik," Eren rupanya sudah normal alias lepas dari Anka. "Kami hanya ingin kalian tahu kalau semua anggota Military Police sudah gugur dalam acara ini! Hitch yang merupakan harapan divisi ini, langsung gugur begitu saja!"

"Berharap Anda dipilih, hanya di Take 5C!" sahut Jean sebagai pengganti Moblit sementara.

_Iklan… lagi… Mulai garing? Sekali lagi, Author hanya menulis, Eren sebagai narasumber. Ini hanya fanfic gaje dari Survey Corps. Ini hanya fic tergaje yang pernah Author tulis…_

* * *

**Take 5c (waduuuuuh!) : Uji Tahan Tawa pt4**

(Masih bukan POV Eren *Eren mewek*)

"Baik, kembali lagi. Karena kesalahan Moblit-san, ia sekarang duduk di bangku penonton. Bukan penonton, tapi host yang menyamar!" umum Eren.

"KENAPA KAU BILANG-BILANG EREN?!#%^$&amp;" oke, Moblit mulai gak jelas.

"Kembali, nama pertama adalah…"

"Dari Garrison, Kitts Woermy!"

"Maaf, kesalahan teknis, maksud Eren itu Kitts Woerman!" koreksi Moblit.

"Kedua, dari Survey Corps, Tiang Listrik!"

"Kesalahan teknis lagi, maksud Moblit-san itu adalah Bertolt Hoover! Maaf sobat!"

"Ketiga adalah… Mmmm… Survey Corps lagi? Ehhhh?! Eld Jinn?" Eren menunjukkan kertasnya. Moblit membacanya, lalu sedikit heran.

'Hiks, kenapa doaku tak terkabul?' batin Eld sambil menuju ke depan.

"Aku memilih… Mike-san!" ujar Moblit.

"Kok gak diskusi?!" tanya Eren.

"Pembalasan," jawab Moblit sesingkat-singkatnya, sejelas-jelasnya, setegas-tegasnya, selugas-lugasnya, dan sebenar-benarnya (?).

Mike mengendus mereka bertiga. Kitts yang merasa aneh, langsung menutup hidungnya Mike dengan masker. Selesai, Mike melepas masker tersebut dan berpidato.

"Aku akan sampaikan apa yang ku cium tadi, tentu dengan hidung, lain lagi kalau dengan bagian lain," Mike berdehem.

"Kitts, bau anggur hijau, sungguh bikin puyeng. Bertolt, bau peci (Heh? Yang bener aja, Mike!). Eld, kuakui, baunya seperti habis kehujanan," Eren dan Moblit melotot mendengar penjelasan Mike.

Apa yang terjadi pada para peserta?

Kitts : Jawdrop.

Bertolt : Sweetdrop tapi mulut tetep mingkem. Dia tak tahu apa itu peci.

Eld : Facepalm, sambil mengumpat dalam hati, 'WTF! Ketahuan tadi habis main hujan di Karanese…'.

"Kitts-san gugur! Mungkin itu juga balas dendam karena Anda hampir, ya, hampir membunuh saya!" ucap Eren lantang.

Kitts kembali ke tempat duduknya di bangku penonton. Mike mengeluarkan topeng, mukanya si Herp. Ia memakainya dan mengendus-endus lagi.

"Baik, Bertolt, kau bau keringat! Eld, bau mu seperti toko-toko di Karanese!" STRIKE! Dua-duanya pingsan ketawa.

"Gak ada yang menang, ya?" tanya Mikasa.

"Kami memutuskan bahwa Mike menang!" ucapan Moblit dan Eren membuat semuanya bingung.

"Ia akan bertanding di finalnya nanti karena semua peserta gugur besar-besaran!" jelas Moblit.

Eld menarik ingusnya yang hampir keluar. Tebakan Mike hebat. Bertolt masih sweatdrop+jawdrop, memang, dia tadi emang keringetan berat, tapi gak dibilang juga donk!

"Nama selanjutnya, dari Survey Corps, Petra Ral,"

"Selanjutnya, dari Survey Corps ada Krista Lenz!"

"Ada Hannes dari Garrison!"

"Aku menantang Levi Heichou!"

"Lha, Eren? Bukannya dia udah?"

"Karena faktor itu loh, Moblit-san," Eren menunjuk Petra.

"Oh, oke lah!" ucap Moblit sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Eren yang tersenyum… licik?!

"Terserahlah bocah, aku tahu alasanmu memanggilku," ujar Levi. Eren pundung.

"Aku akan menceritakan cerita lagi. Cerita ini cukup sedih, tolong tisu," Levi berdehem.

"HIDUP SEBAGAI… maaf, ada sukarelawan?" tanya Levi. Marlo maju lagi. Levi naik lagi. Berdehem lagi.

"HIDUP SEBAGAI SEORANG KORPORAL ITU SUSAH! APALAGI JUGA MERANGKAP SEORANG KAPTEN DARI SEBUAH SQUAD! LAIN HALNYA DENGAN KOMANDAN, WALAU BANYAK ANAK BUAH, TAPI DIA PALING ATAS! BISA DIBILANG IA KEPALA KELUARGANYA! KORPORAL SEBAGAI ISTRINYA.. maaf saya enggak homo, ini penggambaran saja. PARA KETUA TIM SEPERTI HANJI DAN MIKE ITU ADALAH ANAK SULUNGNYA, DAN SEMUANYA ANGGOTA LAINNYA BAGAI ANAKNYA! RIBUAN KAN? MAKA DARI ITU…" ia berdehem lagi.

"KITA HARUS MENCIPTAKAN… eh copot!" sahut Levi kaget karena Marlo udah ngantuk. Ia dan Marlo jatoh dari tangga.

Reaksi peserta :

Petra : tertawa dalam hati alias takut gugur.

Krista : Ngakak guling-guling sambil mukul-mukul tanah.

Hannes : senyum a la Smilling Titan (tahu kan reaksi Eren gimana?).

"Hannes dan Krista gugur! Pemenang Petra Raaaal!" sahut Moblit sambil memegang perut.

"Ronde 6 di take 5D!" sahut Eren sambil guling-guling.

_(Author guling-guling) Nggak nyangka, Author dan Eren sudah bikin Levi sangat OOC (Minta maaf ke fans Levi). Di detik ini, Anda sudah membaca kata sebanyak 5.200-an. Semangat, ya! Take 5D, now! —Author-AK—_

* * *

**Take 5d : Uji Tahan Tawa pt5**

(Masih bukan POV Eren *Eren lapar*)

"Ronde 6, ronde terakhir, ada 3 orang tersisa, Ymir, Auruo Bossard, dan Gunther Schultz!" sahut Moblit.

"Ketiganya terkenal dengan sifat lumayan serius. Tapi, Mikasa, kurasa, dapat menjebolkan sifat itu," jelas Eren.

"Silakan,"

"Baik, ada yang mau jadi sukarelawan?" Hanji yang sedang gila tiba-tiba menunjuk tangan. "Oh, ayo Hanji-san,"

"Eh, apaan?"

"Tadi nunjuk tangan karena aku nanya ada yang mau jadi sukarelawan, gak?"

"Yaudah," Hanji berdiri. Ciri-ciri orang yang 'hanya' pasrah pada keputusan.

"Jadi, aku akan menendang Hanji-san,"

"Kejamnya kau pada Buntaichou!" udah tahu kan siapa? Abaikan saja…

"Apa kakiku akan sakit, atau Hanji-san terkapar," Mikasa mempersiapkan ancang-ancang. Lalu, ia menendang kaki Hanji. Dan…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOWWWWWWWW!" malah dia yang teriak. Katanya Tsuyoi… (di hantam Mikasa dengan batu bara).

Reaksi? Silakan scroll down.

Ymir : muka teler + memperlihatkan gigi.

Gunther : biasa aja.

Auruo : gigit lidah.

"Auruo-san dan Ymir gugur! Gunther-san ke finale!" umum Eren sambil kebingungan.

"Aduh… kau cedera, ya Mikasa? Maaf ya, atau jangan-jangan kau menendang sekuat tenaga? Kalau boleh jujur, yang kau tendang tadi itu bukan kakiku, tapi kakinya Levi," Mikasa muntah di tempat.

"Kakiku sakit, sampah…" gerutu Levi.

FINALE! Connie dan Sasha yang dari tadi gak dipilih akan muncul! Begitu pun Nanaba *tanda-tanda penge-ship Connie x Sasha*

"Finale… akhirnya!" Eren nangis sesegukkan.

"TUNGGULAH HANYA DI TAKE 5E!" Moblit.

Kok lama-lama jadi mirip terminal bandara ya? Ah sudahlah, chapter 5 yang sangat pendek mengesalkan bukan?

* * *

**Take 5e : Uji Tahan Tawa pt6 (tamat…)**

(Masih bukan POV Eren *Eren ngamuk*)

"Baik, sebelum memulai babak terakhir, silakan kalian semua lihat daftar pemenangnya!" ujar Eren.

Ronde 1 : Armin Arlert

Ronde 2 : Dot Pixis

Ronde 3 : Reiner Braun

Ronde 4 : Mike Zacharius

Ronde 5 : Petra Ral

Ronde 6 : Gunther Schultz

"Sekarang, saya panggilkan Nanaba-san!" sahut Eren.

"Oke, aku sekarang makan pisang, para peserta. Aku makan pisang," ujar Nanaba.

"Kalau kalian? Masang pisang gak?" yep, Readers gak salah baca. Itu 'masang' bukannya 'makan'.

Semuanya tentu kebingungan. Mana ada orang masang pisang.

"Saya pikir, acara ini akan berakhir saat matahati terbenam," kata Nanaba santai. Readers, lagi-lagi kalian gak salah baca.

"Nanaba-san error nih grammarnya!" upps… Gunther…

"Gunther gugur!" ucap Moblit.

'KUSOOOOOOOOOOOO!' umpat Gunther dalam hati sambil menuju ke kursinya di antara penonton.

"Aku setuju dengan Gunther-san!" ujar Armin.

"Armin gugur!" sahut Eren.

"Aduuuhh… padahal gak sengaja tersebut," Armin mewek.

"Ya sudehlah, Armin," komentar Mikasa.

"Baik, kurasa aku mau nonton manga!" ucap Nanaba-san.

"Manga kan buat dibaca bukan ditonton!" sahut Mike yang langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Yaudah, pacarku gugur," ucap Nanaba. "Switch, Connie dan Sasha!"

Ucapan 'CIEEEEEE…' dan 'SUIT SUIT…' memenuhi telinga Mike.

_Kami-sama… HELP ME!_ Itulah teriakkan batinnya Mike. Ngenesnya dirimu Mike. Dan kenapa kau sembunyikan hal itu?

"Petra-san," Sasha.

"Pixis Shirei," Connie.

"Dan Reiner!" keduanya.

"Selamat, kalian terbebas dari pancingan Nanaba-san. Kami harap kalian, ADADADAADADADADADAW!" Connie terkejut. Ternyata Sasha melempar 100 petasan banting dari atap secara… bersamaan. (WUUUT?)

Reiner cengo. Warning! Keluar gigi!

"Reiner gugur!" sahut Eren yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Sasha.

"Aduh aku… PUSHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!" Connie terpeleset gundukan kulit pisang yang (lagi-lagi) sudah dimakan Nanaba hingga menabrak kursi penonton. Kepalanya? Terimakasih, benjol sebesar batok kelapa.

"AAAAA!" Pixis menguap, keluar gigi.

"Pixis Shirei gugurrrr!" teriak Moblit.

"Petra-san selamat! Anda mendapat hadiah kejutan, yaitu, kencan dengan orang yang Anda sukai 3 hari sebelum ekspedisi ke-57!" jelas Eren lantang.

(POV Eren *Eren : untung aja aku belom jadi Titan*)

"YEAYY!" Petra-san bersorak girang. "Kencan dengan Heichou!" teriaknya.

"He-Heichou?" saat aku melihat Levi Heichou, ia hanya blushing dan tersenyum lebar. Potret Eren! Ini pemandangan langka!

JEPRET! Semuanya terdiam. Aku saat ini memegang kamera lubang jarum. Heichou langsung menatap tajam kearahku.

"MAAF SEMUANYA! MAAF LAWAKAN TADI ADA GARING SIDE-NYA! WALAUPUN SAYA TAHU KALO SEMUA ORANG KETAWA TERMASUK HEICHOU!" teriakku. Mereka berisik lagi.

"Eren," bisik Heichou. "Jangan-jangan kau memotretku saat aku tersenyum tadi, ya?" tanya Heichou. Aku mengangguk.

"Berikan pada Petra, tapi jangan sampai yang lainnya tahu," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk.

_Selesai juga cerita terpanjang ini! Ex-edition di OMAKE! —Author-AK—_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

Eren : Author! Mikasa!

Author dan Mikasa : Apaan Ren?

Eren : Ada Extranya loh!

Author : *nyiapin pena*

Mikasa : Ceritain, Ren!

Eren : Di Omake ke2! Mohon maaf kalau gareeng…

**OMAKE 1 END**

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

**Sakitnya tuh Disini – By Bertolt – 104th's story!**

(ALL POV EREN)

Siang itu, aku dan Bertolt hanya bersantai setelah makan siang (emang makan malam?). Aku sungguh bosan, sehingga mencari cara untuk menghentikan kesunyian yang terlalu ini.

"Annie… Annie…" tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar Bertolt bergumam.

'Bertolt tadi menggumamkan 'Annie… Annie…', jangan-jangan…'

"Eren, berhentilah memikirkan gumamanku tadi," ujar Bertolt seakan ia tahu apa yang ku pikirkan.

"Bang BeLo kok tahu?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau bilang? BeLo?" tanyanya balik (dulu aku hanya ingin mencari sebutan yang pas dengan ukuran badannya. Tapi, baginya, itu memiliki arti Bertolt si Kolosal.).

"Salah, ya? Maaf…" ucapku.

"Tak apa…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bertl, kau suka Annie ya?" tanyaku. Bertolt melihatku dengan mata melotot dan pipi memerah. "Pertanyaanku salah ya?"

"Enggak, kok. Lagian, aku emang suka Annie," jawab Bertolt tersenyum dan blushing. "Tapi, entah kenapa, gagu untuk mengungkapkannya…!"

"Kenapa gagal? Eh salah, maksudnya gagu. Jujur sajalah!" ujarku memberi saran. Bertolt hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Annie itu, selalu dingin dan orangnya cuek. Padahal, dulu kami sering main bersama. Dulu ia begitu ceria. Sekarang, ya gitu deh… Aku mulai suka padanya saat kami berusia 10 tahun," jelasnya.

"Begitu, ya…" kataku. Ia lalu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya (emang mau dikemanain lagi?).

"Mungkin saja sebuah kejadian di masa lalunya membuatnya begitu," ujarku.

"Ku harap pendapatmu benar, Eren," ucap Bertolt. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi Bertl," Bertolt menoleh. " Ungkapkanlah rasa sukamu padanya! Pastikan jangan jadi gosip, mungkin saja nanti Annie akan merobohkanmu!"

"Ren, makasih motivasinya!" ucap Bertolt. Lalu, ia berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan menembaknya, sekarang!" tegasnya.

"Ayo cari Annie! Kalau ketemu, langsung bilang saja! Aku akan mengawasimu!" ujarku sambil menepuk bahu Bertolt yang sedang membakar semangatnya. Apa ada yang nanya apakah ada ikatan bando di kepalanya? Jawabannya ya.

'Tapi, kenapa perasaanku gak enak, ya?' batinku.

Annie Found

"Annie!" panggil Bertolt bersemangat. Yang punya nama hanya menoleh.

"Ma-Maukah, kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Bertolt langsung. Aku kaget banget sekarang, perasaanku kok tambah buruk, ya?

"Nggak," hanya satu kata keluar dari mulut Annie, tapi hati Bertolt (kayaknya) seakan dimakan Female Titan (didepannya). (SFX : Jlebb!)

"Tuh kan! Firasat dan perasaan buruk ini sungguh terbukti!" gumamku pelan.

Annie pergi.

"Eren?"  
"Hn?"

"Kau sudah siapkan lagunya?" tanya Bertolt.

"Sudah, aku nyolong hp seseorang dari masa depan, merknya Sungsang (samaran), warna putih (author curiga), casing biru (author sangat curiga)," jelasku.

"Putar," aku memutar lagu 'Sakitnya tuh Disini' yang katanya lagi ngetren. Kami berdua pun joget bersama sampe-sampe menarik perhatian kadet lainnya, dan Pak Keith.

Diam-diam, aku melihat Annie tersenyum dan ikut joget, loh!

**OMAKE 2 END**

* * *

**OMAKE 3**

Mikasa : ahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! (megang perut). Yang waktu itu ya?

Author : Jangan-jangan, penyebab hilangnya hp author adalah diculik oleh kamu! Baru ketemunya besoknya setelah ilang!

Eren : Emang HP-mu kayak gimana?

Author : (tunjukkin HP)

Eren : mampuslah aku…

**OMAKE 3 END**

* * *

**Terima kasih semua readers yang udah baca sampe akhir!**

**Makasih buat otak ini! (?)**

**Arigatou! Mind to RnR?**

**AK — 23 Desember 2014 – 31 Desember 2014**

**Happy new year 2015! **


End file.
